ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Assassination Methods
An assassination method is one of many different ways to kill a Sue, ranging from the classical arrow to the chest, to the more creative method of pitting them against another Sue with a similar description. This is an incomplete list of those methods, as listing all sorts of banal assassination methods (Pointy Objects, guns, pushing Sues off high places, etc.) is a waste of space and time—we'd have to list every time an agent broke a Sue's neck. They are classified by the continuum in which they took place, usually but not always the continuum of the badfic. Assassination methods which are closely in line with what could happen in canon tend to be more effective at getting the continuum to revert to its normal state. Assassination is not the same thing as murder; not all Sues are killed (if they are not a danger to the existence of the Multiverse, Sues can be recruited). Note: Some methods involve feeding the Sue to a canonical monster, and hungry beasts are often considered a neat way to dispose of the bodies regardless; agents should be aware that Upstairs does not approve of this method being used too often, as it is liable to leave the canonical monsters uncanonically fat. Anime and Manga Black Butler * Knifed in the back, then in the heart - Courtesy of Violet Rose Greenfield and Miguel Correa. Notable chiefly because the Sue in question had multiple supernatural heritages; she "chose" none of them and was therefore vulnerable to conventional weapons. (Also, she was weak from supposedly having had her soul eaten anyway.) Death Note * Everything note and Sentient Fire - Velociripper used a Stu artifact to persuade a "magic fireball" to burn Dark Yagami to death on his second mission. He ate the charred corpse after completing the mission. InuYasha *'Decaying Dimension' - Agent Lapis' last known use of plotholes led to the destruction of an uncanonical dimension, destroying Matt the God-mode Stu in the process. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha *'Annihilation Lightning and eaten' - Agents Corolla and Ari used an enormous lightning spell to fry two character replacements, then fed the corpses to a giant worm-monster. *'Arc-en-ciel' - Agents Ari and Tera put Fury Tempest and Hana Seabring on the Hestia right before it was blown up. **Also used by Agent Navare, who dropped a Stu on the Book of Darkness' Berserk Defence Programme right before it was annihilated by the Asura. *'Fire hose, Mermaid karaoke, Arc-en-ciel and Earth-Shattering Kaboom' - This odd combination was used by Sergio Turbo, Nikki Cherryflower, Ari, Tera and Corolla to kill the incredibly overpowered Alyxx Heart: she was weakened with water and a high pitched song (her two weaknesses according to the fic), then she was left on an uncanonical planet, charged, and killed with an Arc-en-ciel blast that also blew up the planet itself. *'Stabbed with bad writing' - Agent Tera threw 'stabs of fear and jealousy' through five bit characters and a Sue-wraith. Monster Musume * Suu and mini-Suus - Provoked into eating a Stu!Alex Mercer by Valon Vance and Kala Jeng. Naruto * Shredded by Agent Drake - Agent Drake is an anthropomorphic fox, who took the vulpine characteristics of Uchiha Foxx as a personal attack and fought her to the death while both were in full-fox form. Not much was left of her at the end. * Kyuubi - The Kyuubi was portalled in by Drake and Naomi and pointed at the breeding centre in "For Your Eyes Only." Puella Magi Madoka Magica * Homura Akemi - After being freed of Angie Ruiz/Akira Fukuyama's brainwashing, the canon character didn't take kindly to the Sue's attempt at taking Madoka's place, and mowed her down with assault rifle fire. Tokyo Mew Mew * Mini-Chimera Animas - Devoured a slightly wounded and tied-up Otachi Shirogane at Agent Chris' command. Films Godzilla * Mini-Godzilla - Delivered a "kiss of death" (blasting atomic breath down the throat) to a giant replacement of Sonic the Hedgehog. Ice Age *'Baby ''T. rex''es' - From Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Falchion and Rashida's first mission together saw them tear an omnicidal character replacement of Peter Ludlow to pieces. The Incredibles *'Mini-Omnidroids' - Agent Sarah disposed of a replacement of Xerek (from the Incredibles comics) by locking him in a room with all of the mini-Omnidroids his creator had spawned. Indiana Jones *'False Grail' - Agents Alec Trevelyan and Kitty Callahan tricked Andi Falit into drinking from a false Grail. The results were... interesting. * Fire Pit - Agent Falchion disposed of a troll by dropping him into the sacrificial pit from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. * Mini-Boulders - Agent Rashida crushed a replacement of Dr. Henry Jones Sr. by dumping a large and very heavy collection of mini-Boulders onto his head. Jurassic Park * Asteroid - Agents Orken and Cadmar threw a shapeshifting Stu into the path of the asteroid that killed off the dinosaurs. * Fed to Mini '- Agent Cadmar subjected a Sue to the wrath of a mini-T. rex she'd been using as a shoe. * '''Mosasaur '- A giant, predatory marine lizard from the Cretaceous period, closely related to modern monitor lizards and snakes. Night Yagami was fed to one kept by the DMFF. ** The dramatically oversized mosasaur currently living in what was once Jurassic World was used to dispose of a very overpowered Owen Grady cosplayer. The Land Before Time *'''Beartrap and Ants - Trojie took Sue!Cera down with a bear-trap, hogtied her and rolled her down a hill, covered in honey, into an ant nest. *'C4 BBQ' - Another round of LxC. The grandparent!Sues were exploded courtesy of C4 from the Stargate continuum, and then barbecued. *'Lava' - LxC. Sue!Ali and Stu!Littlefoot were herded through a portal into a lava pit and, in the words of Agent Trojie - 'crispy fried'. * Meteor - LxC. Trojie and Pads teleported Grandma!Sue and Grandpa!Stu from LxC to the location of the Chicxulub crater 65 million years ago. Before there was a crater there. *'Meteor' - LxC. Sue!Cera and Stu!Littlefoot, after being stunned. *'Vivisection' - LxC. Trojie vivisected tranquilized Sue!Ali and Stu!Littlefoot. The Matrix * Cypher - Goaded into killing Kesare and Cassandra Wilcox/Kiana. * Squiddies - Agents Achren and Obsidian left Shadow on the Nebuchadnezzar just before its destruction. Pirates of the Caribbean * Burned to death - Ashlee met her painful demise when one of her own compatriots swung a burning torch too close to her tarred and feathered body. * Challenger Deep - the deepest point of the Marianas Trench. Agents Jira and Schmuckleigh threw a weighted-down Salina Marie Doubou (aka Salina Rose) into it. * Devoured by the Kraken '''- Agent Lapis convinced Captain Davy Jones to sic his pet on the Stus Titus and Christopher Sparrow. * '''Drowning - Agents Mara and Isaiah allowed Bo'sun to punch Lauren Sue over the side of the Pearl. The broken/cracked ribs caused by the punch ensured that she didn't stay above water for too long. * Given to Agent Shmuckleigh - Agents Mara and Isaiah gave Shay Leigh Turner to Agent Shmuckleigh, who happily disposed of the Sue that dared steal her name. * Port Royal citizens - Tiernan, James, Phil, and Amanda were tarred and feathered and set loose in Port Royal where the citizens dealt with them for proclaiming, rather loudly, that they were pirates. * Punctuation Shower - Maggie Sue was sentenced to be used as a shield by Agent Mara during a downpour of all the punctuation that had been missed out by her Suethor creator. * Keelhauling - Maria Fauntez was keelhauled three times by Agents A. Gallowglass and Lena Montrose, then the remains were weighted-down and dumped into the sea off the coast of Jamaica. * Tossed from the walls of Fort Charles - Bella Swann, the Elizabeth copycat, proved that it was, in fact, a miracle that Elizabeth missed the deadly rocks when she fainted off the side of the fort. * Shot from the Canon Cannon - Salina Marie Doubou Lennox Rose (the piratate) met her end with a large KABOOM and a spray of glitter-dust. Star Wars * Blorash Jelly - Intern Hul destroyed OOP-937 with blorash jelly. * Incineration - When several clips of repeating blaster fire, lightsaber wounds, and even Mandalorian crushgaunts proved insufficient to kill a particularly irritating shapeshifting Sue with healing-powers, Drental Parjir opened a portal to the centre of a star and forced the Sue into it. * Malachor V Mass Shadow Generator - Used by Agents Alex, Drental, Kat, and Samuel to put down Scarlett/Scarlet Solo. * Mandalorian Crushgaunts - Used by Drental Parjir to dispose of numerous OCs and a Clone Stu by breaking their necks. * A Mary Sue's uncanonical class of starfighter - Used by Tadkeeta to destroy a ship of Mary Sues. * Rylothan Mind Control Drug - Used by Alex Warren and Drental Parjir to force a Sue to commit suicide-by-Grievous. * Sacrificed by the Yuuzhan Vong - Agents Tawaki and Dustin portalled Akaia to a temple on Yun-Yammka. * Voxyn - Used by Agents Cavan and Rilwen to kill Deez. Literature Animorphs * Black Hole - Used by Agents Tangara and Tawaki against Forlay. * The mantle of the Hork-Bajir world - Used by Tangara and Tawaki against Gem Stoned. Annabel Lee * The cold storm - from the poem by Edgar Allan Poe. Employed by Agents Suicide and Ithalond to kill Anna-Belle Dialer. The Bourne Trilogy *'Shot in the throat' - Used by Agent Kitty Callahan against Helen Johnson. Notable because it is the canonical method of assassination by the books' antagonist, Carlos the Jackal. The Chronicles of Narnia * Boiled to death - Nick and Tawaki took Felicity Brown to Calormen, where she mouthed off to the Tisroc, who was Not Amused. * Deathwater Island - employed by Agents Nick and Tawaki to kill Andrantiel. * The Deplorable Word - After Nick was incapacitated, Tawaki portalled Erik Servint to Charn just before Jadis destroyed it. * The Desert - Tawaki and Dustin crippled Peony in the desert between Archenland and Calormen. * Divine wrath - Aslan has sometimes come roaring in and slain Mary Sues. Examples include a Peter's-Grandson!Stu and Robecca. * The ice plains that remained of the world - Agents Nick and Tawaki took Elizabeth Bennet to the ice plains. The Deptford Mice Trilogy * Hobbers - worshippers of the rat god Hobb in Robin Jarvis' Deptford Mice books, known for skinning sacrificial victims alive in a process known as the "bloodybones." Used by Agents Laburnum and Foxglove to kill Mariel Sue. Discworld * Agatean Thunder Clay and Klatchian coffee - used by Agents Manx, Shadow, and Jill Greenleaf to kill Angua Sue. They strapped her to an activated barrel of Thunder Clay, force-fed her the coffee, and threw her over the edge of the Disc. Klatchian coffee, according to Jill, "strips away the fluffy pink clouds that protect the human mind. And Sues are practically made of those little delusions and plotholes and excuses." Therefore, it causes them to disintegrate. The Thunder Clay exploded before Angua Sue fully disintegrated, thus winning Shadow the five-dollar bet. * Assassin's Guild receipt - a handy excuse for leaving bodies lying around in Ankh-Morpork, used by Dafydd and Vemi to explain away the corpses of Lascivia Sto-Helit and a Hogfather impersonator. * Auditors - employed by Agents Dafydd and Selene to dispose of Al. * Elves - employed by Agents Jay and Acacia for removal of an Arwen-replacing Sue. * Replica of the Piecemaker - used by Agents Jill and Redd to kill Nakia and destroy the bodies of her and her co-star Zain. Dragonriders of Pern * Eaten by Thread - Used by the team gathered to destroy the Mary-Sues Roma Lupin, Alanna and Nadia. Fahrenheit 451 * Mechanical Hound - Fraya Montag forgot about the less glamorous side of living in a dystopian future. Doc and Vania set the Mechanical Hound to Fraya's genetic code. Firebird Series * Crystace - Agents Iskillion and Zan beheaded Ky-Wynn Ekiee Bethia Agosto Kai-Isteea-Calldwell-Bell-Renno-Angelo after she'd forced Tawaki to turn a dendric striker on himself. Harry Potter * Acromantula - Agents Tawaki and Tadkeeta fed Megan Dumbledore to them. * Annihilation Lightning and eaten - Agents Corolla and Ari used an enormous lightning spell to fry two character replacements, then fed the corpses to a giant worm-monster. * Basilisk '- Agents Falchion and Velociripper found a replacement of Slytherin's Basilisk, Maneerra, on [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1EdHOXAY1TlU4k6aRlDMt_buQi9DG1rpRtOaQP8Bca_k/edit?usp=sharing their first stint into the ''Harry Potter continuum.] They decided to introduce her and her three converted character replacements to the real Basilisk. * '''Dueling with Dumbledore - Stu!Dumbledore was given to the real Dumbledore by Agents Trojie and Paddlebrains. * Flesh-Eating Slugs - employed by Agents Laburnum and Foxglove against Blaise Zabini Sue. *'Fluffy' - employed by Agents Manx and Shadow to dispose of a Sue by the name of Marimtudada. * Knockturn Alley - the Sues Maddie and Terrah were immune to magic, and therefore couldn't be restrained or killed with spells. Agents Naomi, Laburnum, and Foxglove killed them with a non-magical axe and sabre, then dumped the bodies in Deathly Hallows-era Knockturn Alley, where nobody would be surprised to find the mangled bodies of two Muggles. *'Given to Greyback'- Agents Rina and Randa fed Ordellya to the werewolf. And his entire pack. * Lethal injection - Agent Supernumerary injected a concentrated salt solution into a nerfed!Snape doppelgänger in his first mission with Agent Ilraen. There was a lot of twitching. * Long Way Down - Agents July and Library portalled Lily Evans' American Half-Sister Sue to the Forbidden Forest. Or, to be more precise, a few hundred feet over the Forbidden Forest. With no broom. * Long Way Down with a Splash - Agents Chliever the Corroder and Winston Chalmers tossed a stu!Harry and stu!Draco, as well as randomly placed stu!Frodo and stu!Sam from the top of the Astronomy Tower and down to the lake. * Misspelled spell - Lord Voldemort used the "Crutacious Curse" on Cordelia Driscol, turning her into a sort of shell-less crab thing. Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen took advantage of it in their first mission. * Nundu - William and VJ threw their target into the house of Eldon Elsrickle and let his pet Nundu have a high-glitter breakfast.. * Quintaped - Employed by Agents Tawaki and Melpomene against an unidentified daughter of Merlin and Ravenclaw. * Spider Swarm - Agent Valon Vance, although partially incapacitated through sheer squick, managed to direct a swarm of mini-Aragogs to attack replacements of James and Lily Potter in his incredibly strange fourth mission. * Whomping Willow - employed by Agents Jay and Acacia to remove a Sue named Serenity. Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy * The Great Hrung Disaster - Iskillion, Tawaki, and Hul portalled Calca Avis to Betelgeuse 5 just before the Hrung collapsed on it. The Inheritance Cycle * Vroengard - Agent Valon Vance led a trio of Suvians to Vroengard, during the Battle of Doru Araeba. After they were presented with a hard copy of their charges, the Sues were vaporized by Thuviel's Suicide Spell. The Jaunt * The Jaunt - from the Stephen King short story. Used by Agents Laburnum and Foxglove to remove a Lisa Simpson Sue. Evidence suggests the Jaunt disassembles the body on a molecular level while leaving the brain alive to experience an apparent eternity with no outside input, which generally annihilates the sanity. If set to Nil, the body is not reassembled at the other end, thus making it a perfect body disposal system. The Lord of the Rings/''The Hobbit'' * Ancalagon the Black - Smauglock!Stu thought that challenging the biggest dragon in literature was a good idea. Ancalagon, whose breath happens to be a yardstick for the One Ring's indestructibility, wasn't terribly impressed. * Balrog - employed by Agents Jay and Acacia to kill Anirana and Hanae. * Burning - Agents Jay and Acacia burned down the noncanonical area of woodland in which a Sue named Pangaea was standing. Also used by Agents Dafydd and Selene to remove the noncanonical village of Hasland, along with Amariel Halfelven and Theaden of Lórien. * Burning of the Telerin Ships at Losgar - Threndodale and Merrisil, two Stus who claimed to be the Heir of Fëanor, were handed over by Logan and Entropy to the real Fëanor for punishment, and ended up burning along with the white ships (and possibly Amrod, depending on which version of canon you follow). * Cracks of Doom - employed by Agents Jay and Acacia to kill Alex and Charlie. * Crebain - employed by Agents Jay and Acacia to dispose of Akasha. * Draugluin'' ''- Logan and Entropy fed Jeneste, a Thuringwethil Replacement!Sue, to Draugluin and the other werewolves in the pits of Tol-in-Gaurhoth. * Eye of Sauron - Lady Roselyn Drakeheart gave herself the ability to enter the movieverse shadow world without the aid of a Ring. Sauron very kindly demonstrated to her why this was a bad idea. * Falls of Rauros '''- Agents Logan and Entropy disposed of Listala over the Falls, who wanted to end up dead with her erstwhile love, Boromir, on his funeral boat. She got her wish, more or less. * '''Geographical expansion - Agents Dafydd and Selene were forced to take on "legolas by laura", in which Mordor is suddenly two hundred yards away from Mirkwood. They fixed this by tying the Sue's arms to a rock in Mordor and her legs to a tree in Mirkwood, then knocking her out, allowing the canonical distance to snap back. ** Also employed by Derik and Gall to punish Vanya for forcing the Anduin to come close enough to the Misty Mountains for her to drop straight in after falling off a broken ledge. * Glaurung - the dragon. Used by Agents Jay and Acacia to destroy Elvira Magiseer and Silavren Silvereyes. * Guards of Menegroth - used by Dafydd and Selene to kill Daeron. * Huorns - Dafydd and Selene gave a wounded and poisoned Adariel of Lakewood to the Huorns. * Lightning - Agent Selene's weather-controlling abilities were used to destroy the noncanonical country of Silmador, along with its princess, Eledhwen Vanyarda Chúhana. * Midgewater - employed by Agents Jay and Acacia to get rid of Emma and Kivan Silverblade. * Miss Cam and the Elves In Black - of OFUM, employed by Agents Jay and Acacia to deal with Andromielle Zinnia. * Moria - employed by Agents Jay and Acacia to dispose of Mithril Starlight. * Mount Doom - Agents Brenda and Feratu dumped Helke and all of her clones into the fires that would later destroy the One Ring. * Mumakil - used by Agents Jay and Rhus to destroy the body of Candace Van Allen. * Old Man Willow - Agents Mara and Isaiah released Kasey, Samantha, Shandell, Keira, Allyson and Rachel into the Old Forest, where the trees conspired to herd them down to Old Man Willow, who lured them in with his song and crushed them to death. * Orcs - employed by Agents Jay and Acacia to dispose of Phoenix. * Orthanc - Agents Jay and Acacia threw Alexis Moonbeam off the tower's roof. * Poison - Agent Constance Sims forced poison down the throat of Imarátoiel, who had mentioned that she wanted to be dosed. You should really be careful what you wish for, especially if you are a Sue being hunted by PPC agents. * Ring of Sairalindë - magical ring taken from a Sue, used by Agent Dafydd to destroy Celebrian and her orcs. * Sacrificed to GreyLadyBast - Evelyn Sue was brought back to HQ after Shadowfax declined the opportunity to kill her for placing a saddle and bridle on him. Agents Mara and Isaiah then allowed her to be used in the initiation of Agent Miiro. * Sea - used by Agents Jay and Acacia for bulk disposal of Deminica and her eight co-Sues (Arond, Mianatis, Galami, Shirlia, Carenada, Adromeda, Lanalei and Kylina). * Staked out to drown - Used by Agents Rilwen and Cavan upon the Replacement Sue and Stus for Arwen, Legolas, Aragorn, Glorfindel and Elrond. * Shelob - employed by Agents Jay and Acacia to kill Gwendolyn Elizabeth Huntington, and by Logan and Entropy to take care of the corpse of Hrorobas. * Smaug - employed by Agents Fireblade, Keitaro, and Kali against Honesah Hoononee Keemo. Later toasted a replacement of Gary Oak at the behest of Rina and Ripper. * Spiders of Mirkwood - Ambellina, a Sprite, was thrown to the giant arachnids by Agents Cassie Young and Nat Freidar. ** Agents Rayner and E.V.L. would later feed a rather romantic replacement of Thranduil to one of these. * Suvian Overheated Cerebrum Syndrome - Agent Ami Seeker read 'A Elbereth Gilthoniel' in the original Sindarin to make a crossover troll Sue explode. * Stalagmites - Agents Mara and Rosie impaled Felina on stalagmites in Aglarond. * Tevildo - Agents Jaster and Threnody fed a You!Sue to him. * Torture - Agent Cassie Young used this method on an illegitimate Aragorn and Arwen's Daughter!Sue. It took rather a long time and the job had to be finished off by Nat Freidar. This particular method of execution was not regarded with favour by the Flowers. * Ungoliant - Agents Tadkeeta and Eclectica fed Vanyáliel to her. * Watcher in the Water - employed by Agents Jay and Acacia to dispose of Laurel. * Witch-king - employed by Agents Dafydd and Selene to kill Sairalindë. Apparently the Witch-king did not recognise her as his daughter, despite her claims to this status.﻿ Percy Jackson and the Olympians * Chopped into pieces and thrown into Tartarus - When tasked with killing a literal goddess, Rina and Zeb employed this to great effect. * Fed to Scylla - With a little help from Blackbeard and his crew, VJ and Luxury sailed the Sea of Monsters and turned a Sue into monster chow. * Shot by an arrow - Rina literally shot Roxy Angelheart in the ass. Redwall * Adder triplets - employed by Agents Laburnum and Foxglove against Kurda Sue. * Asmodeus - employed by Agents Rena and Shay to kill Psilophyta Magnoliopsida. * Burbot - Nin Brandt and Luxury threw Streamflower into the burbot stream after her emergency C-section. * Canon Cannon - used by Agents Mara and Isaiah to purge Sampetra of the influence of Rinj. It didn't kill her, but it did turn her into a normal corsair rat rather than a Sue (eg "ugly, craven and stupid"). Also used by Laburnum and Foxglove for bulk killing of a noncanonical vermin horde. * Gloomer - employed by Agents Nin Brandt and Luxury for convenient disposal of Tsarmina Sue, a.k.a. Tsuemina. * Ruggan Bor with a sabre - pointed at Rosebay Willowherb by Agents Manx and Shadow. Exactly what he did will be omitted for reasons of good taste. * Salamandastron - employed by Agents Laburnum and Foxglove to dispose of Cregga Sue and Bladestripe. This may sound odd until one considers that Salamandastron is an extinct volcano, and therefore if one portals back in time far enough, at some point it must have been active... * Skrabblag - employed by Agents Laburnum and Foxglove against Mariel Sue. * Teeth of the Deeps - employed by Agents Naomi and Drake to dispose of Fernflower. * Yo Karr - employed by Agents Laburnum and Foxglove for bulk disposal of Katie, David, Jessica Jenks, Jessica Clark, Jane, Heather, Chris and Logan (also known as Tigerlily, Aggron, Crystallyn, Jane, Yeather, Dixon and Tollaw - or possibly Tallow, it changed at random moments). Sherlock Holmes * Fed on by David Kelok (Wraith) - Kelok has fed on several Sues and Stus, especially after being injured. * Shot by an arrow - Unger killed the Me!Priest replacement Stu with an arrow as a way to minimize damage to the crash dummy. Tamora Pierce *'Bell' - Agent Rose/Ross beat lady Chisakami with a Bell. *'Writing' - The Ross personality of Rose/Ross literally wrote Hayden the Male Twin!Stu to death with a fountain pen. Watership Down * A hawk's beak - Tawaki, disguised as a hawk, mangled Bunny as the fic was being deleted. Young Wizards *'Not a Sue' - Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen discovered that Emily was a wraith, not an actual Sue. They exorcised her with the help of canon characters Tom and Carl. Tabletop Games Forgotten Realms * Goddess - Agent Desdendelle directed the attention of Lolth, the goddess of the Drow, to the Sue. She promptly took her away to the Demonweb Pits. Theatre Gilbert and Sullivan * Exploding Canon Analysis Device - Iskillion and Tawaki threw a doomed CAD at Poke-Mon. * Seppuku - Iskillion made Shitty-Ping commit seppuku. TV Series The A-Team * Garrotte - On her second encounter with Agent Allison, Cassandra was strangled with piano wire. * Shovel - Cassandra Thompson was first beaten to death with a shovel on a graveyard, and then left in an open grave. * Thrown off a roof - Attempted. It is not actually possible to kill someone in The A-Team by throwing them off a roof. Avatar: The Last Airbender * Fire Lord Ozai - Convinced by the Aviator and Zeb to fry Zuko's uncanonical girlfriend to a glittery crisp. * Koh, the Face Stealer - Agent Rayner introduced "Avatar" Keyx to this denizen of the Spirit World; after Koh stole the Stu's face, the latter was brought back to the mortal realm and, with no nose or mouth to breathe with, promptly died of suffocation. Doctor Who/Torchwood * Acidic Sea on Marinus - Agent Dustin dropped the impostor Doctor into it. * Autons - Killed Cassandra Hunter. * Crucible energy core - Agents Desdendelle and Anebrin threw a pair of character replacements into the Crucible's Z-Neutrino energy core. * Fairies - A Sue was choked using the method the fairies used on anyone who harmed a Chosen One. * Gods of Ragnarok - Agents Tawaki and Dustin sent an uncanonical sister of Bret and Sara to the Psychic Circus. * Happiness Patrol - Agents Tawaki and Dustin gave the impostor Rose to them. * High-powered explosives - Used to great effect by the Librarian against a Dalekified Harry Potter and Kingsley Shacklebolt. * Krillitanes - Employed by Agents Tawaki and Dustin against a Classic Who/''Sarah Jane Adventures'' crossover Sue. * Special Weapons Dalek - Agents Del, Light Fixture, and Sernak faced an impostor Davros with it. * Taren Capel's robots - Employed by Tadkeeta and Eclectica against the impostor Leela. * Walking the plank, Zanak style - Tawaki and Dustin made The Master's Twu Wuv do so. Farscape * Mostly Dead - Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen left the useless, non-canon wizard Dr. Jenkins frozen in stasis on the Diagnosan's planet in the Farscape continuum. He'll remain there until he can serve a purpose as an organ donor, at which time he will become all dead—unless the Scarrans destroy the facility first, in which case he'll still die. It's a win-win situation. Firefly * Reavers - Agents Rez and Flip portalled River!Sue to a reaver ship. Killing Sues this way was officially forbidden soon after. Heroes * Dropped off the Empire State Building - John Stu was dropped off the roof of the building, hogtied, by Agents Titus and Murtagh. * Nerve agent - Agents Titus and Murtagh injected the Sue Dr. Isabella Swan with the nerve agent soman, causing her a slow and painful death. * Blown up in Whitebeard's Camp - Agents Titus and Murtagh portalled the Sues Serena and Maggie/Isabelle Lansya to a tent filled with gunpowder in Whitebeard's Camp (17th-century Japan), moments before Hiro Nakamura blew up the tent with Takezo Kensei and the Sues inside. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *'Agents Rayner and E.V.L.' - Respectively shredded a human!Alicorn Sue and drained the blood of a replacement!Sombra. *'Dropped from Cloudsdale's Coliseum' - Used by Agents Ian Nahinu and Amelia Keaton against Lotus. *'Teleported to the Moon and shot with a railgun' - Used by the Fisherman and Evie against replacement!Celestia. * Blinded by a flashbang and pummeled with hooves - Used by Agents Caroline Moor, Veralyn Amberwing and Kilroy Vincentus (DMS) against a bunch of bit characters. Sherlock (BBC) * Dissection - Eledhwen and Christianne gave one of their Mary Sues to the incarnation of Sherlock Holmes from the Modern Baker Street Fanfiction Academy. He used her body for science. * Strangled by the Red String - Eledhwen used this very ironic end for a Mary Sue who tried to portray herself as Sherlock's soulmate. * Whipped to death - Alexis Gilmore suffered this curious fate at the hands of Sherlock Holmes, as retribution for character replacing him. The Simpsons * Springfield Tire Fire - Used by Suicide and Ithalond against Springfield. Star Trek * Partial assimilation and recycling - The Gary Stu, Jack Russel, brought the former upon himself with his own bad logic. Agents Cyba Zero, Eagrus Khan, and Sigma One and Phi Six, gave him the choice of them leaving the process to finish or expelling him from the continuum by death. He did not want to be left to become a Borg drone, so he became resources for the Borg instead. Stargate SG-1/''Atlantis'' *'Fed on by Todd the Wraith' - Miah Arthur and Cali Still released Todd the Wraith from the plot hole Dawn the Wraith Lover!Sue had trapped him in for months. Understandably, he was hungry, and more than a bit annoyed with her. * Flaming Denethor reenactment - Pads and Trojie set Kithra Sue on fire using Newton Pulsifer's firelighters and booted her off the spire of Atlantis. ''Steven Universe'' * Literal Finger Gun - Specifically, the blaster mounted on the Homeworld Hand Ship. Used to great effect by the team brought in to destroy the Gem-ified replacements of Mirajane Strauss and Hinata Hyuga. Teen Titans (cartoon) * Shot into the sun - Agent Rashida disposed of a vampire Stu by sending him through a portal and into a solar flare. Video Games Ace Combat *'No Chute' - Agent Sergio Turbo destroyed Thunder 2's parachute after he ejected from his locked-on plane. Attacking an ejecting pilot is a war crime outside badfic, but in this case was acceptable due to targeting a Stu. Dragon Age *'Panties' - After being rescued by Agents Aster Corbett and Lore, the mage Bendrick smothered Lucy-Elissa with her own panties, electrocuting her for good measure. Dragon Quest *'Bad Jokes' - Aided by Ray Chell, Aster Corbett told a number of bad jokes to a trajeck orphan Mary Sue. The Sue exploded, unable to survive in a lighthearted environment. Fallout *'Iron Smelter' - 6 sweetwater was dropped into one of these in The Pitt by Danny, Laura, and Intern Rachel. *'Plastic Explosives' - 9 Nucky, his boss Lincon, and Bonita the Lone-Wander-Replacement!Sue were caught in an explosion set up by Danny, Laura, and Rachel. Final Fantasy * Strangulation - Agent Arti strangled an Impostor!Stu with the towel he had worn into the mission. The body was then dumped in the Halo-verse (the part where multiplayer matches take place in, apparently), where it was shot at 30 times and subjected to the "usual treatment" employed by the victor (i.e., teabagging). Five Nights at Freddy's * Animatronics - After being exorcised of Stufluence by the Puppet, the cast of the first game began to draw and quarter a Freddy Fazbear replacement. Before that actually happened, Golden Freddy bit his head off. Half-Life * Headcrabs - Agents Titus and Murtagh threw the Stu, John Freeman, into a known headcrab nest (the bottom of the Ravenholm mineshaft), where he was bitten and poisoned to death—slowly. Halo * Curbstomping - Agent Zodfang stomped Joe Chief's head into a bloody paste the first time he and Marcus were sent to kill him. * Glassing - Agents Anneli Rodriguez, Xanthus Garkaran, and Cinderella portalled a displaced Halo Gary Stu to Reach seconds before it was glassed by the Covenant. Kid Icarus *'Palutena' - Tore apart a Sue-wraith in physical form from the inside and used its remains to create Agent Cupid. *'Tempura Wizard' - Used to dispose of [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1uTB1EUfroFvOtkdD8Bt451PIqgXXnkt4ph-OFoiaK_E/edit a rather angelic Percy Jackson Sue.] Kingdom Hearts *'Battle of the 1000 Heartless' - Freyax and Freanix were dropped through a portal into a mass of hostile Heartless by Laura Dukes and Danny Richardson. *'Crocodile' - Tyrone and Allix were fed to the Neverland crocodile by Laura, Danny, and Cornelius. Left 4 Dead *'Decapitation' - After being pinned against a wall by an out-of-control van, Bob the sandwich vendor and his antagonist father were decapitated by a machete-wielding Laura Dukes. *'Survival Mode' - Agents Laura Dukes and Danny Richardson abandoned a kneecapped Sergeant Marcus Voyavich to face never-ending waves of Infected. The Legend of Zelda *'Din, Goddess of Power '- Incinerated her replacement after Agent Ami freed her from a plothole. *'Gerudo Desert' - Agents Aster Corbett and Lore abandoned an intolerable Mary Sue in the middle of the unnavigable Gerudo Desert (Ocarina of Time canon), presumably to be smothered by a coming sandstorm, or eaten by hungry leevers. Or possibly both. *'Epona's Song' - Agents Aster Corbett and Lore used Link's horse call (Twilight Princess canon) to summon Link's horse Epona multiple times in the path of a self-insert Sue, trampling her to death. *'Queen Gohma' - Agents E.V.L. and Backslash accidentally portaled [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1eKA_BlD-7j_aZfxRcAiclgMb8NsH_loFaOkx3Mhf7fY/edit?usp=sharing two Four Swords Sues] into Queen Gohma's chamber (Ocarina of Time canon). The aftermath was exactly what you'd expect. Mass Effect *'Ardat Yakshi '- Agents Mark Sienna, Maria Nightingale, and Florestan dropped a particularly lecherous Gary Stu off at Morinth's apartment. Morinth then proceeded to cash a rain check she had formed with the Stu, and melded with him. The meld killed him. It is unknown if melding with a Gary Stu affected Morinth in any way. *'Thresher Maw '- Agents Anneli Rodriguez, Xanthus Garkaran, and Cinderella left a particularly egregious Gary Stu on Tuchanka, where a thresher maw promptly ate him. Metroid *'Super Missiles' - a Samus character replacement was subjected to several dozen of these by the real Samus after Agents Alex and Drental released her. Minecraft * The Void - Agent Rayner sent Creeper H into The End, where she was punted into the Void by the Ender Dragon. Mortal Kombat *'Acid Bath Stage Fatality' - Employed by Agent Florestan on a replacement of Star Wars canon Xanatos when he threw the replacement into a portal which led directly to the stage in question. *'Spike Pit Stage Fatality' - Used to dispose of two Kingdom Hearts Stus and a Sue (who were in a Dragon Age: Origins fanfic) after Florestan and Eusabius killed them. Myst * Camoudile - Employed by Tangara and Kedri'Neref against Dyzl ro'Jinte. Also used by Tawaki and Melpomene against Dessinda of Everdunes. * Selenitic Mazerunner - Agents Hammertong and Tangara ran The Stranger's sister over with the Mazerunner. * Spire's atmosphere - Hammertong and Tangara weighted Barm's body to increase his terminal velocity and pushed him off Spire. * Wahrk - Employed by Hammertong and Tangara against Rheim son of Sirrus. * Ymur - Hammertong and Tangara gave Evil!Yeesha to Ymur, who hated all Ronay with a passion. Ōkami * Ezofuji Volcano - Agents Aster Corbett and Lore left a golden-haired, rainbow-eyed, wolf/moon tribe girl to the fury of a volcanic eruption once the race the Mary Sue 'killed' for the sake of a dramatic orphan backstory began canonically praying to Ezofuji to warm their tundra home. Pokémon * Cataclysmic battle '''- In their first mission, Agents Chris, Ami, and Falchion (with help from Miguel Correa) sent a Sue's parents (character replacements of Mew and Mewtwo) to the Cave of Origin, about a hundred million years BC. Groudon and Kyogre's Hoenn-shaking battle annihilated them. * '''Mewtwo - Chris threw the main Sue from the above mission through a portal to Cinnabar Island, around the time Mewtwo went nuts and destroyed the Pokémon Mansion. * Rocket '''- Falchion and Randa strapped two replacements of Jessie and James to the rocket from the Diamond/Pearl anime episode "Where No Togepi Has Gone Before". * '''Spacial Rend - Agents Soledad and Claire gave Luke to Palkia, who had been "forced to dance" earlier. It was Not Amused. * Solarbeam and Cinnabar Volcano - After beating most of the stuffing out of Wendi, Agent Chris used his Meganium to fry her, then dumped the body in the volcanic eruption that obliterated Cinnabar Island. Sonic the Hedgehog *'Exploding base' - Agents Gremlin and Xericka left Replacement!Sues of Tails and Vanilla bound and gagged on an out-of-control munitions train about to collide with Robotnik's Emporium of Devastation, Destruction, and Demolition. Spyro the Dragon *'Altar of Convexity' - With the help of recruited bit characters, Aster Corbett and Lore lured an overpowered Dragon Sue into landing into a portal trap that sent her to a point in canon where an altar in another dimension exploded violently. *''Assassin's Creed''-style Assassination - Agent Aster Corbett sneak-attacked an anthro wolf Stu that thought he was from Assassin's Creed and charged him in his slow-motion dramatic death scene. Super Smash Bros. series * Ragnell and Jet Hammer - From Whitney and Backslash's first mission together. On Whitney's advice, Ike and King Dedede worked together to kill a Stu by slashing his chest and whacking him off the Gaur Plain stage, respectively. * Repentant Author - Spidey3000 saw the error of his ways and blew his namesake Gary Stu's head off with a shotgun. * Yveltal - Baited by Cupid into destroying an army of Suvian soldiers. Tomb Raider * Word Cyclone - Agent Backslash pitched James Cartwright into the one he'd accidentally created. Undertale * Hotland Lava - Agent Whitney gave a Sans-loving Sue a very, very ''hot bath. ''Warcraft/World of Warcraft * Industrial marking pen - Agents Renée Garrett and Phoebe Claypool used this to write "DRAENEI-LOVER!" and a charge list on Gaerien (AKA "Mr. Nice Demon") before porting him into the immediate vicinity of Kil'jaeden the Deceiver. * Removal of ''deus ex machina'' - With neither of her two associated Marty Sams around to rescue her, Anchorite Ranith (AKA "Anchorite Tsundere") was left dying of a poisoned arrow wound as the Suefic starring her was deleted. * Shadow Word: Death - Agent Barid used this on an Arthas Menethil clone. Web Originals Jack * Drip Tiberius Rat - demonic personification of Lust from the webcomic Jack. Jackson Earl Simon was given to him by Agents Laburnum and Foxglove. Shortly afterwards, Drip was forbidden as an execution method and Laburnum and Foxglove were placed in therapy yet again. No Rest for the Wicked * Red - of the webcomic [http://www.forthewicked.net/ No Rest for the Wicked.] Hates "clever beasts" and therefore was a perfect execution method for the Cluny replacement of That Series, whom she chopped up with her axe, despite the fact that "clever beasts" was stretching a point with that particular character replacement. Used by Agents Manx and Shadow. PPC-related * Agent Chakkik - Killed a replacement of Lord Voldemort with his acidic breath. He used the same means to dispose of the body of Chloe Riddle, the primary Sue, who had already been slain. * Agent Luxury - employed by Agents Jay and Acacia to dispose of the corpses of Aislinn the unicorn and Link. Best not to ask what she does with them. * Agent Velociripper - Devoured a pathetic, demeaning character replacement of Ash Ketchum. * Agent X - Tore Vearanniel apart with a maximum of pain and suffering. * Fed to mini-Balrogs - Agents Dafydd and Selene fed Alumia to fourteen mini-Balrogs she created and the two that belonged to Dafydd and fellow DOGA agent Takua. * Flames - the PPC-verse version of flame emails, which actually are literal flames. Employed by Agents Jay and Acacia to kill Ariuella Shadowfox. * Reality Room - used by Agents Mara and Isaiah to make the fatal wounds ignored by Sue!Mara catch up with her. ** Also used by Agents Suicide and Diocletian on T.C., who had consistently described herself as a "green shirt" in the fic. ** Again used by Agents Matthew and Ajax to cause a Percy Jackson-brand God!Stu to fade. Something Positive * Redneck Trees - of the webcomic [http://www.somethingpositive.net/ Something Positive.] Talking trees which use their roots to... you don't want to know. Employed by Agents Laburnum and Foxglove (Stormsong and Skyfire were present, but deny all responsibility) to kill two Pointless Rapist Bit-Characters by the names of Raketooth and Crabclaw from a Redwall fic. Officially forbidden as an execution method shortly after they used it. Miscellaneous Others * Emotional reversal - employed by The Fisherman as he fought back against Suvian mind control. Flooding his own mind with emotions opposed to those the Sue was forcing on him caused said being to destabilize and eventually explode. *'Fed to Cute Animal Friend' - Agent Randa fed Robin Hood Sandy Alis Alisandra to her pet wolf. * Frustrated villain - Big Brother was none too pleased when Lossenlindëiel failed to retain a segment of the Key to Canon. * Mask of Corruption - from the Bionicle series. Agent Tawaki made rust rust away. * Masturbating - suggested by Agent Drake as a way to kill feline Sues ("Naomi says God kills a kitten every time I masturba—") during "For Your Eyes Only," a squick-laden fic in which the Naruto characters were transformed into hermaphroditic kittens. Vetoed by Naomi, Stormsong, and Skyfire on the grounds of good taste and the fact that "If you're physically capable of doing that after seeing this fic, you need professional help." * Puff of Logic - After Agent Supernumerary pointed out that Reicheru Ketsuekineko-oni's existence was founded on an unstable time paradox involving her being the mother of God, she and her spawn promptly ceased to exist à la Douglas Adams. * Trampled to death by a rabid Led Zeppelin audience - employed by Agent Trojanhorse to dispose of Kasia and Elleelen. * X-Bomb - From Super Smash Bros. ''for the 3DS and Wii U. Adam Squall/Terrordactyl and a replacement of Violet Parr capable of turning into a ''T. rex were both killed this way when Falchion inserted this bomb in Adam's body and fed him to her. Category:PPC